Conventional techniques can refer to Taiwan patent publication No. M442603 which reveals a card edge cable connector assembly. The cable connector includes an insulating housing, a circuit board, a cable, and a cover. The insulating housing includes a plurality of first terminals and second terminals inserted therein, and the first terminals and the second terminals can be electrically connected to the cable via the circuit board. The first terminals are above the second terminals, and contacts of the first terminals, and mating portions of the first terminals and the second terminals stretch into a plug space of the insulating housing. Accordingly, the plug space can be used for an external circuit board to plug in such that the first terminals and the second terminals electrically contact with the external circuit board for achieving electrical interconnection. All ends of the first and second terminals herein must be welded to welding portions on the circuit board through a welding process.
However, the prior art card edge cable connector requires complex welding equipment and processes to weld the terminals and the circuit board together. This not only requires complicated manual work, but is also very difficult to manufacture. Moreover, the terminals need to be de-soldered when that requires service. It is not conducive to repair work, and also increases the overall cost of manufacturing. Thus, there is a requirement to improve the structure, in order to meet the demand.